


Solar Powered

by mintedmango



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Profanity, celestial beings - Freeform, haechan prince, maybe? - Freeform, moon princess, something soft because I love donghyuck, sun prince
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24163948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintedmango/pseuds/mintedmango
Summary: As a chosen star child by the gods to represent their annual festival, you are disciplined and centered on the task at hand: bringing back a trophy from games the gods have chosen to play this year.
Relationships: Donghyuck x You, Haechan x You, Hyuck x Reader, Lee Donghyuck x Reader, Lee Donghyuck x You, donghyuck x reader, haechan x reader
Kudos: 41





	Solar Powered

As a child of the moon people, you are made of soft, silken linen, icy-cold skin, and mysterious magic that comes from your third eye.

You are the soft whispers of flesh in the night air, a breathless escape of seduction, and the transparent gloss on the water's surface. 

As princess of the current moon king and queen, you are made of silver nobility, impeccable focus, and keen accuracy with everything you get your talons into. 

You are bred to be methodical, brain working in tandem with your heart, an assassin of skill, a silent feather falling from a bird of prey. 

As a chosen star child by the gods to represent their annual festival, you are disciplined and centered on the task at hand: bringing back a trophy from games the gods have chosen to play this year. 

A show of archery, a test of strength, a proclamation of your musicality, a display of bravery, and a grand finale array of kindness. 

All these things you thought would nab with ease from the other nobility during these games, snuffing the competition out with your ease of skill, training for the show-stopping spectacle a few days before the actual games would take place. 

That was - until you met him.

You have to look away, afraid you’d lose your vision if you stared at him any further.

Him…

Lee Donghyuck - or he goes by his affectionate nickname the sun god bestowed upon him: Haechan.

He was the prince of the current sun gods. You knew that the moment you glanced at his shimmering, stunning body. His tawny strands of hair stood on end and crackled because they were producing fire, burning brilliant and passionately, growing the more he became excited. His eyes were a glimmering yellow that shined like golden topaz. His smile is dazzling - a star going supernova could not maintain the white-hot opulence that he contains in his mouth. His skin looks like it’s embedded with tiny pieces of diamonds that glint every time he moves like honey-colored freckles of glitter coating his tan skin.

Lee Haechan, huh?

He continuously gets in trouble for talking out of turn or giggling like a maniac about what his ancient-great-grandfather Apollo has to say when he’s explaining how the games would go. Haechan can’t take anything serious and you can’t help but lose your precession and drive when he makes a wisecrack behind an almighty brings back. 

But he was so gifted at everything - it astonishes you! He makes hitting the three hundred feet away with an arrows target look incredibly easy. You bet he could land that with his hands tied behind his back with how bored he looks. Your heart flutters in your chest. He was amazing! He was thrilling! 

You gulp, your cheeks ablaze with a pink color as he shoots you a wink and a kiss, jumping from the pedestal.

You realize that Donghyuck - Haechan - has a bold personality to match his quirky antics. He quickly makes friends with the celestial princes and princesses like he was gifted in social climbing, charming them with his childlike quality and smooth comebacks. 

He’s like the class clown, the town dunce, but he can easily take anything he dishes out, falling on the floor when Doyoung, the prince of Mercury, tries his best to insult him, but fails due to Haechan’s witty response.

None of you get out much, so this situation is a struggle. Being put together in such close proximity to the other royalty. Social interaction with beings of the same millennia as you was hard to come by. You weren’t sure how to feel about this too. On one hand, you wanted to make friends but you honestly didn’t know how. The moon people were reserved, logical beings, not usually having much time for bonds that go deeper than procreating. The only people who were your friends were Lee Mark, the milky way’s abandoned prince of the skies - the celestial god’s golden boy - and your older brother, Moon Taeil. 

But he was different. 

Haechan is different and he is golden. 

It would never work out you remind yourself, you are both too different. He is like fire and you are like ice. Both burn the skin, true, but you are bitter and slow and he is quick and deep. You would never work out, even if you desperately thought about it. Plus, you think your parents would keel over on the spot if you told them you were in love with the prince from the sun. They didn’t hate the sun gods, no. They just constantly were at odds, bickering over the spirit phone about when the sun goes down and when they arise, especially in the human summer months on earth. 

But, here you were, on lunch, still daydreaming about the golden prince, sat next to Mark as he talks about the babe from Mars. 

You desperately want to be him, smiling and laughing for the sheer sake of it. Enjoying the little things that come his way, no matter how small or contrite it may be. Come to think of it, you don’t think you’ve done that since your first century in this lifetime. You weren’t sure. 

But what you were sure of was your growing feelings for Haechan. 

Little did you know every time you glance away from him, the bright and brilliant prince stares at you. His golden skin lights up with energy, his cheeks grow hotter than one hundred sun rays, his nerves are a light with electric sparks vibrating down to the tip of his limbs. But, he feels sordid when you bat your long lashes and turn away from the crowd. He wants to pull you into the fray, trying to reach out, but you seem to drift further away. Every time he seems to get closer to you, tries to talk to you, you run away. You seem to silently protest by pulling away more and more. 

He just wants you to stand in the spotlight where you belong, far too beautiful and brilliant in your own right to stand in anyone’s shadow. He wants you on the pedestal of life next to him. 

It’s not more than a day or two later, while you are standing in line, all decorated in your warrior gear of silver and white, reflecting the pale moonlight from your home planet nicely. You gasp out loud when Na Jaemin, the prince from Venus, leans over your shoulder as he whispers in your ear, “The sun prince is in love with you.” 

He walks away with a coy smile on his face while you are left shell shocked standing next to Mark in disbelief. Mark smiles and nods, agreeing with the “love guru”, saying he was going to tell you when the games were over, telling the celestial prince's last night. 

You nearly crumble in on yourself as the entry music starts to play. 

What? How? How could such a bright star of a being have any form of feeling for you? You were cold and isolated, the moon kingdom a desolate and icy landscape that shaped you into the logical, observant being you were now. How could the most brilliant boy in the whole universe even think about you in such a manner? 

Because he is Lee Haechan you think as your heart flutters in your chest, looking toward the boy who supposedly has feelings for you. He waves to the crowd, catching your eye out of the corner of his. He doesn’t move on logic. He moves feeling on emotions. 

He blazes with a wave in your direction, the fire under his golden crown blazes bright with reds and oranges and yellows. You flush, looking away as you hear his giggle echo over the crowd of gods and demi-creatures. 

Mark elbows you in the ribs as you hiss at him, twisting your head toward him as you make your way to the middle of the stadium where the games would take place... “Loverboy is coming this way.”

“I have to hide!” You whisper, running behind Mark, but it was no use, he was shorter than you are, glancing the sun prince heading straight toward you. “What do I do Mark? Why didn’t you tell me he liked me?” You query to your friend as the fire grows warmer, the impending golden hour of a boy inching closer to the both of you. 

“I thought you liked him too?” Mark chuckles, twirling around you as Haechan is at your threshold of personal space. “Good luck, moon child.” He whispers before he is gone, swallowed up by the princes of the games who all wait in line for the archery event to start, huddling, looking over to you, snickering to themselves about the two of you.

Damn you, Lee Mark!

“H-Hey!” He speaks to you - alone - for the first time since you were here. Your eyes widen as he nervously touches the back of his neck sheepishly. Did he just stutter? This is the most vulnerable you’ve ever seen him. It made your heart beat out of your chest. 

“H-Helloo...Haechan.” You smile shyly, trying not to turn away from his brilliance, for the first time since you’ve laid eyes upon him. 

The flames erupt when you say his name, the crowd roars when Suh Johnny, the prince from Saturn, hits his target from yards away. 

“I know we will probably not see each other after this, but I cannot deny the way you have bewitched me, Y/N.” Your heart pounds, your lips part from the shock of him being so forthright to you. “So I want you to have this.” You can only blink in response. He touches your hand lightly and holds your open fingers up to his. The sun prince’s palm glows a bright golden orange color as the princes shout about Haechan and yourself were up soon for the contest. 

Your eye sockets expand as the light inside of his palm fades. He smiles as he turns his enclosed fist over, placing a bronze sunstone in your hand delicately as if he’d burn you or something. It was something your brother used to do with you all the time, turning his energy into polished, milky moonstones for you to cherish and collect when you were a tiny demi-being, a sign of affection from the quiet moon prince to his little sister. 

“Sorry I wasn’t brave enough to talk to you more,” he states. His airy, unique voice sounds light and gentle, his eyes softening around the edges as you stare on in awe. 

Haechan smiles as he starts to walk away but you cling to his orange toga with your free hand. He looks behind him with giant eyes, eyebrows raised to his forehead. “Thank you.” You release him and make a moonstone in your hand as his jaw drops watching you form a beautiful, smooth stone for him to take back to his kingdom.

The crowd shouts for you two to finish whatever you’re doing and take you place on the archery post. 

“I can meet you when the moon phases are full and new, as well as the eclipse.” You lean up to your tippy toes, giving him a brave peck on the cheek before heading to your station, leaving him burning a hole on the ground where you left him. “I’ll wait for you on earth, in the garden of eden, where nobody can find us.”

They say opposites attract. And what could be more different and more fated to be together than the sun and the moon?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Feedback is always appreciated! :)


End file.
